100 Degrees of DorothyScarecrow
by The Blitzkrieg Buffoon
Summary: Fanfic100 Prompts for DorothyScarecrow! Ranging from G to T, most likely.
1. Prompts

**So, i'm doing my very first Fanfic100. Never done this before so it might be slow going. It'll be 100 drabble-like fics for Dorothy/Scarecrow, or Dorothy/Hunk, depending. This is just the list, so you know whats coming up. It won't be in order, but they'll get done quicker that way. Heh.**

001. Beginnings.  
002. Middles.  
003. Ends.  
004. Insides.  
005. Outsides.  
006. Hours.  
007. Days.  
008. Weeks.  
009. Months.  
010. Years.  
011. Red.  
012. Orange.  
013. Yellow.  
014. Green.  
015. Blue.  
016. Purple.  
017. Brown.  
018. Black.  
019. White.  
020. Colourless.  
021. Friends.  
022. Enemies.  
023. Lovers.  
024. Family.  
025. Strangers.  
026. Teammates.  
027. Parents.  
028. Children.  
029. Birth.  
030. Death.  
031. Sunrise.  
032. Sunset.  
033. Too Much.  
034. Not Enough.  
035. Sixth Sense.  
036. Smell.  
037. Sound.  
038. Touch.  
039. Taste.  
040. Sight.  
041. Shapes.  
042. Triangle.  
043. Square.  
044. Circle.  
045. Moon.  
046. Star.  
047. Heart.  
048. Diamond.  
049. Club.  
050. Spade.  
051. Water.  
052. Fire.  
053. Earth.  
054. Air.  
055. Spirit.  
056. Breakfast.  
057. Lunch.  
058. Dinner.  
059. Food.  
060. Drink.  
061. Winter.  
062. Spring.  
063. Summer.  
064. Fall.  
065. Passing.  
066. Rain.  
067. Snow.  
068. Lightening.  
069. Thunder.  
070. Storm.  
071. Broken.  
072. Fixed.  
073. Light.  
074. Dark.  
075. Shade.  
076. Who?  
077. What?  
078. Where?  
079. When?  
080. Why?  
081. How?  
082. If.  
083. And.  
084. He.  
085. She.  
086. Choices.  
087. Life.  
088. School.  
089. Work.  
090. Home.  
091. Birthday.  
092. Christmas.  
093. Thanksgiving.  
094. Independence.  
095. New Year.  
096. _Writer's Choice._  
097. _Writer's Choice.  
_098. _Writer's Choice._  
099. _Writer's Choice._ 1  
00. _Writer's Choice._


	2. 001 Beginnings

**Prompt number 1; Beginnings**

Note: Yeah... These drabbles won't be just 100 words. I'm too lazy to pay attention to that.

* * *

Dorothy knew when she met the Scarecrow that she was also meeting a new friend. But she didn't realise it was the beginning of a friendship she would never, ever forget. From the moment she saw him on the pole, hanging limp and blank-faced, with one arm pointing off down the road, she thought he had a certain odd charm about him.

And despite the fact that he had no brain, when he smiled and said that people without brains do an awful lot of talking, she couldn't but think that he was in fact, very wise. And when he first smiled at her that day in the cornfield, shaking his head and nodded and not making up his mind, which he didn't actually have, she knew then and there that the cornfield was the real beginning of the Yellow Brick Road. The very first step up a staircase of new places, and more amazing friends, and her heart fluttered to think about it.

* * *

**Well... I just had to start this with Beginnings. ;)**

-Blitz 


	3. 038 Touch

**Prompt 38; Touch.  
****  
Oh I loved doing this one. So damn much.

* * *

**

He likes the way she feels, the skin and all. You wouldn't think a man made cloth and stuffed with straw would be able to feel, but he can. He likes it when she pulls him up. When he falls and she pulls him back up to her level, to hold onto his arm as they hurry down the Yellow Brick Road. He can't imagine he feels very nice, made of burlap, and worn cloth, and stuffed with prickly strands of hay. But she doesn't seem to mind touching him. If anything, she holds onto his hand more often then Tinman's or Lion's.

She likes the way he feels, the burlap and cloth. You'd think a girl like her wouldn't, but she does. To her, he's like a big cuddly teddy-bear, moreso even than Lion, somehow. Sometimes she has the urge to just hug him, just to feel the complete realness of him. In fact, the first night they slept out underneath the Ozian sky, she woke up to find herself snuggling up with his torso, and it felt very right to do so. She'd stayed there for a long while like that, and then moved so as not to wake him.

He remembers that first night they traveled together, when he woke up to find her wrapped around him. He'd never tell her, but he was awake the entire time, just enjoying her touch.

* * *

**My buddy Caitlin finds my love of this pairing unnatural. She doesn't think a straw man and a flesh girl can make it.**

I told her, 'if it was abnormal, it wouldn't be Oz.'

**She hasn't said anything about it since. XD**

-Blitz


	4. 074 Dark

**

* * *

Prompt 074- Dark.

* * *

**

They night after they met Cowardly lion, they were forced to sleep in the thicket of the woods. It was dark, and even the moon didn't show through the canopy of trees above. Dorothy had never really been afraid of the dark, but somehow, here, with the ever present threat of the Wicked Witch looming above them like a Vulture waiting for it's next meal, the dark seemed a lot more frightening than ever before.

She tried her very hardest to stay brave through the night, but when it came to the Scarecrow's turn to keep watch, it was a futile attempt. In the many days they'd travelled, Scarecrow had come to somehow notice when she was upset, and that night was no different.

"Dorothy, are you alright?"

She shuddered, goosebumps covering her arms.

"Y-yes, yes, i'm alright. Don't worry about me." Dorothy didn't know what his face looked like just then, when she'd stuttered out her answer. She imagined he frowned, worried for her. And while she never saw his face that night, she did hear the rustle of him shuffling over to sit beside her, and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be alright, Dorothy. The sun'll be up tomorrow, and it won't be so dark."

She believed him, and slept easy after that.

* * *

**I 3 cute.**


End file.
